The invention relates to a method for the correction of dynamic gun errors caused by the movement of the gun tube muzzle area of a gun tube of a gun aimed in regard to elevation and azimuth during continuous firing. The invention also relates to a device for executing the method.
The gun structure and the gun tube of guns, in particular those with a high rate of fire, are highly stressed dynamically in the course of continuous firing. Although, prior to the start of continuous firing, the gun tube is aimed on a target, or on a location where the projectiles to be fired meet the target, inter alia an uncontrolled spatial movement of the muzzle area of the gun tube results from the forces acting during continuous firing, which cause departure errors of the round and a reduction in the probability of a hit. Within the framework of the present specification, such errors are called dynamic gun errors or directional muzzle errors.
No useful solution of this problem has been known up to now.
The object of the invention is seen to lie in proposing a precise and efficient method, which can be performed with an economically advantageous device, and which can also be used in the field, by means of which the mentioned errors can be prevented, or at least greatly reduced, and wherein an increased probability of hits is achieved.
In accordance with the invention, a measurement of the movement of the muzzle area of the gun tube, the gun tube muzzle area for short, takes place in the course of continuous firing. The measured signals obtained in the course of this are evaluated for performing a correction of the original direction of the gun tube, or to change the position of the gun tube, i.e. its elevation and its azimuth, in such a way that the movement of the gun tube muzzle area is compensated. It is possible in this way to prevent departure errors of the round.
For this purpose, an angular measuring device is arranged in the gun tube muzzle area, which has two measuring sensors, which are arranged, offset by 90xc2x0 in respect to each other, in a plane transversely in respect to the longitudinal axis of the gun tube.
Dynamic gun errors, or dynamic directional muzzle errors, are actively compensated by means of the invention, so that a reduced deviation and therefore an increased hit probability is achieved.
In connection with a special embodiment of the invention in particular, the angular measuring device is constituted by two measuring sensors, each of which has a fiber-optical gyro. Shortly before the beginning of continuous firing, the fiber-optical gyro angles are aligned with the coding device angles of the gun. The measurement of the movement of the gun tube muzzle area takes place during continuous firing in that the deviations of the measured fiber-optical gyro angles from the coding device angles are continuously determined. The deviations in the direction of the gun tube muzzle from the originally determined and set reference direction are thus measured. The measured signals obtained in this way are used to regulate the drive mechanisms provided for aiming the gun tube.
The following should be mentioned as particularly advantageous for attaining the object with the aid of fiber-optical gyros:
the measuring principle is advantageous, because the actual spatial angle errors of the gun tube muzzle area are determined by the measurement,
the measurement is independent of external influences,
the measuring sensors used are comparatively cost-effective and sturdy, they have no moving parts, do not get dirty and are not subjected to any exterior influences,
balancing or alignment processes, which must be performed prior to the actual measurement, can be executed without problems,
the intended correction of the dynamic gun errors, or muzzle direction errors, can take place continuously from one shot to the next.
The invention will be explained in what follows by means of an exemplary embodiment, making reference to the drawings.